1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a display processing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile game devices and personal digital assistants (PDAs), have been in wide-spread use. And recent years have seen an emergence of multifunctional electronic devices, such as smartphones that combine functions of a mobile phone, PDA, and the like into one. These electronic devices, carrying large-capacity memories and high-speed processors, allow the users' accesses to a great variety of applications by downloading game software, movie, and other contents.
Electronic devices having a touch panel provide an excellent user interface that permits intuitive responses or operations by a user. Such user interfaces now in practical use include one that allows the selection of an icon with a finger tapping on a displayed content image (icon) or one that effects a scrolling of a displayed image with a finger tracing along the panel surface.